


Warehouse 13

by honnfuh



Series: Helvetica De'Pawne [1]
Category: Helvetica De'Pawne ; Warehouse 13
Genre: Child Death, F/M, Gang Violence, No hard feelings, Other, but I wanna make sure no one gets upset by this, drug mention, its just a story.., just be careful if ur sensitive ok?, take it easy yall i fkn care
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:44:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honnfuh/pseuds/honnfuh
Summary: A small book of the life of a kid named Helvie. OC's, no canon anywhere. Shaln't touchest mine arteth.(Severely in the works, I write it chapter by chapter. I dont even know what the ends gonna be.)





	Warehouse 13

**Author's Note:**

> so like lol warning  
this is very gruesome, not the worst ive ever written but if youre sensitive to gun violence and death, dont read this  
also gang members  
also drug dealings  
ill tag when im done with the book if people even wanna read it lololololol  
give it a shot

In the quiet of the dark, sandy surface encompassed by the pitch black sky, a light peaked over the horizon and joined with the loud grumble of an engine, only far off and drawing near. The treads of the tires danced flawlessly, spinning spikes becoming an illusion of white circles, two, spinning down the winding gravel road. 

On the engine, a bike, sat a figure, hunched over with a black helmet fully encompassing their head, jacket billowing open in the wind as they speed through the night. The drones of crickets stop miles ahead of the noise, an eerie quiet sitting behind the edges of the helmet around the figures ears. Had it not been for the engine, perhaps the crickets would continue, and drown the solemnity into the night sky, to leak through the clouds and above, to reach to the stars. 

The world was a beautiful place, truly, and it held the brightest life on it. From the tears shed from human beings to the live born of something they'd never fully understand, everything was truly unique. Everything was truly free,, yet, out of reach.

That was Jack's viewpoint. It'd been why he was truly down this road, making runs from the warehouse to the city nearly daily for supplies. Why he'd worked so hard for everything he had. Why everything was barely in his grasp, and how he was able to extend his arm even further to hold into what he wanted for the world and reel it in. 15, and already so hopelessly in love with the world around him. But he had hope, for what he could do, what hes done,,,

And what he has to do.

Pushing the accelerator even further, he leaned into the weight of the bike, knowing being this far out wouldn't attract any of the police he'd always been smart to avoid. Hell, he shouldn't even be driving.

The signs of the city quickly drew in though, 1 mile to Las Vegas. Road veers left. Right lane begins. Speed limit, 40 mph. 1/4th mile to Las Vegas. Yield sign, blow through it. The grass slowly climbed into clumps on the ground around him, until eventually he found the city, slowing down as he took the roads that his internal police scanner said was clear. 

Weaving through the climbing buildings, licking the clouds above, he turns right, left, goes through the curve and down through the sewer tunnels, following as his instincts kick in. Tunnel 4a, pass to 4b, cross over 5, 6, and exit through seven to the hidden inner city warehouse.

And as he crawled to a stop, he lifted his helmet to let out his stark white, dyed hair. Piercingly angry lime green eyes glared at the sight before him. And hes swift to pull out his weapon, a silenced pistol, parking his bike and exiting to approach his teammates, gathered in crouched positions by the blue pick-up. As he left the cover he found, silenced shots rang past him until he slid to join his family.

And he spoke, softly so that they'd listen.

"Mike, Austin, wheres Marie?"

The bigger man than the three, in all respective ways, spoke even softer with his soft, yet weathered southern accent.

"They,, grabbed her. She's inside, it's why we haven't fallen out. She ran in, again."

And the scoff in response from Jack, nose shriveling in the anger he held dear to him. But when the shots fired and the sounds of crickets sounded into the night, they quickly silenced with a distant door closing. 

"They went inside," The white-haired boy breathed before letting out a rough growl in frustration and continuing, "Of course, I show and they cower."

"Ya, tools are a bunch of fuckin' spineless cowards," the other male spoke, Austin, scoffing with a bit of a chuckle.

"Never," green eyes quickly meet the others blue ones, both of which seemed to glow in the low light, "underestimate your enemies. We fall out, go inside and find cover to locate her. We give them hell. And we teach them to not fuck with us."

"An' if we don't find her?" 

"We will."

The team quickly dispatched and split, keeping a respectable distance between each other, staying two arms lengths away, yet side by side as the trio kept their footsteps in time with each other and silent upon approaching the rusted metal door the enemies had fallen in to. 

It took seconds to slip into the cracks, the last, and biggest member squeaking the door slightly as he pushed past it. It caused the chattering from deeper within to hush nearly immediately. And the trio climbed, single file with distance, through the empty shipping containers to look for a vantage point. 

Their leader motioned the ginger with the bad attitude to scout up top, and motioned the dreadlocked texan sweetheart to follow until to could find a good place to have him scout. Of course, doing this with 3 people wasn't optimal, but with their good doctor injured in the pick-up, they didn't have a clear escape route should this go south.

Jack would make sure that wasn't needed. 

And as he slipped through a couple more containers, a gap in the two together peeked darkly to a moonlit sight. A group of five, Jack quickly concluded, was scattered through the floor in front of them. All in that fucking annoying gangster dress up. At least his crew dressed in class. These creeps wore pants low, bandanas to hide their faces, they wore red with belts colored for status. One wore white, which made his blood run cold.

In this cult of a drug dealing, white was the highest power. Second was black, then purples and blues, yellow, and the entry level was red, if you were even given a belt. He'd known this from personal experience. He'd had white. A white belt that he burned long ago. It was a dog collar, a symbol of being trapped by people who only used you. There was no freedom in this.

Luckily enough, none of the other goons were above blue. But he eyed the white, noting one enemy to stand in the distance, a backup,,, that wasn't hiding well. 

Jack moved, his tail trailing not short behind him as he held his pistol down, safety off and ready to kill. Mike followed suit, unbuckling his rifle and drawing it out, safety on as hes got someone in front of him. 

Soon, Jack held his arm back at the opening, signalling Mike to stay. And at the sudden halt of the vibrations in the steps behind him, he stood, gun drawn as he walked out to the group, noting Marie being thrown out into the open to fall by the white belts side on her knees. Handcuffed and beaten, brown skin bruised nearly black in the lowlight alone her cheek, eyes, and throat. Short hair, still. He almost smiled in seeing her alive, but the anger at her condition overtook him. Yet he said nothing, just aimed his gun at the high ranked in front of him. 

"Helvetica De'Pawne! I almost didn't think you'd show for your rat, its not in your nature to care."

The silence continued as he kept his weapon trained on the cocky figure, hands on their hips.

"Safety already off? You'd've clicked it off by now, Helvie, it's in your nature."

Still, not a word, as the echoes of the others voice faded into the night sky filtering from the patchy tin roof above.

"Come now, let me kill you with words in your mouth, it's much more fun when you scream," when the pause isn't answered, the figure steps into the light, taking down the bandana to reveal their features, smug smile dancing across their face as they sing into the night, "Remember me, now~?"

And, still without showing emotion, Helvie recognizes the face. One he'd hated. The other leader to the group that he, himself, had founded years ago. The one who tricked him into using his fathers money so he himself could afford the drugs that ruined him and caused Helvie to leave. Those same, cruel, nearly golden smug eyes. Blonde hair to match, scars across those lips, meant to keep him quiet forever.

He was just a kid.

"Cat got your tongue, Jackson?" 

That's the word that made his face contort into the pure hatred he felt for the other. And in seeing their leader shake, the two goons of Helvies readied their shots to take down the ones necessary. The 4 that surrounded their leader. Two shots each. One for Helvie.

But he kept his calm enough to speak.

"Give the girl to me."

Helvies calm tone is met with a strong cackle from the other, those teeth flashing in the moonlight, perfect and unusual as arms wrap themselves around the figures waist in some attempt to hold himself together.

And as he calms down, there's a stray tear wiped from the eye of the enemy, before a grin to accompany his words, his commands, "Kill her."

5 shots are fired, 3 at once two more after, and all the goons of the other are dead, the shot from one of the lackeys actually fired, but missed by a long shot. Until another stray one, from an unknown source lodges itself in the young girls collar bone, another in her arm. Several more shots ring out, multiple in the white belts stomach from Helvie himself, eyes wide with horror. 

The missing lackey, one, is produced from the shadows and dropped into the spilling light from the wholes in the roof above them. And Helvie looks shocked before he looks back to the girl and wastes no time subduing his weapon and running to her side in the same stride. 

The air is suddenly filled with garbled whimpering as she falls over into his arms, fighting against her restraints to get at her wounds and make them stop aching.

Helvies quick to untie her as he scoops her into his hold to inspect the damage, eyes full of fear. And his face drops to sorrow as the blood pools from her, her gasps being the only noise shes able to make. The whimpering comes from behind him, the white belt on the ground, groaning and unable to stand as the pain courses. 

But he didn't care. He never did. He'd be the monster he was made out to be to his once friend.

He'd cradle his dying family, the family he made. The girl he brought himself to open up and love. And the tears were anything but fake as his love clutched his shirt. "Marie,,, please,,," He shook his head, knowing what was about to happen.

And in the moment she had died, she died scared. Clinging to the boys shirt, looking up at him with nothing but fear in her eyes as she garbled and choked, flinching from the stray tear from Helvie that struck her cheek. Those bright blue eyes, the ones he grew to love, the only ones he could, glossed in seconds as her soul fell from his arms, leaving her body.

That was the only time he'd ever screamed. It shook the walls around them as he wailed, holding her to his chest, blood soaking through his shirt, to the floor, and into his own soul. 

It was the last time that Mike and Austin had witnessed their leader express any fondness. In all honesty, it was the last time that Helvie had expressed any emotion other than something filled with pure hatred or anger. He'd died with her that day. 

Her white tank top had been stained red, her white graffiti pants soon to follow as her blood slicked from her and onto the ground until there was no more to give. And he sat there, for a while, his face pressed against the shoulder of Marie, the cold seeping into her as he listened to the wheezing behind him and his own pathetic sobs. 

Until he brought himself to pick her weight up, letting her head slump against his shoulder with a sorrow to his face he'd be scared to see himself in. Mike approached, offering to take the tiny girl and escort her to the car. And Helvie silently obligated. 

His rage boiled to the noises behind him, the pathetic warbling of a leader shot down from his perch. And he approached, pulling his gun, face half caked in blood, all the way down to his feet. It danced in patterns on the young boy. And his eyes swam with cold emotion, chilling the leader below him.

The dying squirmed, trying to curl up and get away as his blood spills from the holes in his stomach, he laughs, nervously, hoping to some god he doesn't die.

"Collin Devonsport."

The leader froze, eyes wide as he looks up with a faltering smile.

"May you die alone. May you feel what 'family' you've truly made for yourself."

With that, Helvie raises a gun to the other, and he squirms more, trying to stand and flee. The blood loss was too much, however, and the man fell over, hands clutching his stomach as tears filled his eyes, pleading for life. 

"May you never know what beauty is."

The shot lodged right in the spot that had killed his love, right below the collar bone.

"And may you feel the pain you've inflicted in everyone around you as you grovel at the gates of heaven for forgiveness, writhing in your disgusting flesh against what He had done for you. The life you wasted, that he gave you. May I see you in hell."

And Helvie made sure to leave him, choking and screaming through the blood and swelling in his vocal chords.The kid felt no sympathy. He left with his crew, face hollow of emotions as he walked into the bright moonlight, clouds opening to shine on the boy. The blood trail behind him as he stops to look up, daringly right to the moon. There's silent words exchanged from him, to the silver mirror, crescented in the sky, staring down to him. 

"I'll take her back, prepare the burial," Mike had stated, standing a ways from Helvie.

"No."

Catching Mike off guard, he lifts a brow in question as Helvie looks over to him.

"Take her to her aunt," Helvie doesn't say a word more. Her aunt will understand his words in the presentation of her adopted daughters body. He'd had no need for words. And he turned, hands in his pockets and his heels clicked against the rough concrete in approaching his bike. Its second nature to get on and slide his helmet into place. Hands slick make this,,, definitely harder to operate. 

And soon, the engine roars to life as he leaves the two to clean up the mess. The wind buckets his upper half for mere seconds before the stillness of the tunnel walls enclose him, dragging him in. And he followed mindlessly to the call of the maze, losing his way as the tunnels drag him through, plunging him into darkness as he speeds through the twists and turns. He leans to turn, half riding on the walls as hes turned around and suddenly spat back out into the light.

His mind drags behind him as the tears flood behind his helmet, slicking the grip of it to keep it on him. He rides under a few bridges before finding a ramp to the roads above, and once he sees his way, he decides to turn back into the city, driving the speed limit as he takes turns unfamiliar to find the only house he'd known.

Once finding it, he sees the duo, the truck, and the body. The greeting of the woman at the door, who looks entirely pale as she looks up to face the boy on the bike stopped in the middle of the street to make sure she'd been delivered. She had been. She saw through the helmet. And she burst into tears as she took her 'daughter' into her arms, hugging her to her chest as they enter the condo, a third figure looming after, limping into the house with long hair. 

Helvie's quick to speed off, engine growling into the night as he accelerates back home. 

Somewhere along the way, his helmet has slipped from the slickness of the comfort base and cracked into the ending of the hard road leading out of town. And he's left sobbing, alone, crickets drowning out as his bike distances from the city. 

The lights peak over the horizon as the engine in the distance grows near. The night sky compliments the edges of the desert, blending together to make the edges seem purple as the sky above turns slowly from black, to that same shade. The stars began to drown out as the sun began to rise.

And the world was truly beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> and then he crashed and died the end


End file.
